Tempest
by AspiringAuthoress
Summary: Chronicles the friendship, romance, break-up, and eventual reunion of Ryan and Kelsi. "I'd often heard of love being described as a candle, and maybe I'm just cynical but I'd always thought of it more as a tempest." Ryelsi.


**Hey everyone! This is going to be my newest chapter story. I know this first chapter is short and set in the future, Kelsi and Ryan are about twenty-four years old, but the reall story will take place when they're in high school and the chapters will range from drabbles to full length chapters. It's going to be a series of interrelated one-shots chronicling their growing relationship. It's also my first Ryelsi so I'm not sure if anyone reads or likes this pairing but I love it so I'm writing one.**

**Disclaimer: I have to credit Britni (TinyDancer14) with the idea of the interrelated short stories. She's the genius, not I. **

Astonished.

I'm absolutely astounded.

So _freaking_ surprised that I don't even know what to do. Sure I could stand up and call out his name but since we haven't spoken in seven years it might be awkward. Since I slapped him the last time we spoke I'm not even sure I would be welcome company. Besides, being outgoing isn't really my thing; I prefer to stand in the shadows. So yes I could go talk to him now that he's entered the bar and is looking for a place to sit.

Or I could lean further onto the countertop and stare into my drink. Which I do, because it's just so very _me_ to hide.

"Excuse me. Is this seat taken?" He would be polite, even in a bar; it's just so very _him_. He leans over me to look into my eyes as he says this. I immediately notice that his hair is shorter than the last time I saw him, his arms more muscular, his features more pronounced in the bar's dark lighting.

"No." I mumble and start to get up. There is no way I'm going to sit there and listen to him talk about his life. And God forbid if he brings up his ex-girlfriend, the weird one who used to play piano. Or any of his more recent romances for that matter. Surprisingly he doesn't just let me leave though; he snags my wrist as I turn towards the door.

"Kelsi? Kelsi Neilson?" His eyes dance through a play of confusion; I know he's thinking about the past. God knows how many times I've sat at home lived back then too. Things were simpler, nicer, _and happier_.

"Hey Ryan." I whisper weakly sitting back down as the realty of the situation rushes over me. We haven't communicated in seven years, not a phone call or e-mail, not even one freaking Christmas card. He has every right to blame me for this but I know he won't. So I'll end up feeling bad and he'll be so sweet and I'll feel worse and in the end he'll have his revenge while trying do the opposite. As in patch things up between us.

As it turns out, he's been wanting to see me. He thinks that we can put the past behind us and just be friends. I tell him not to be naïve and then he says that that naivety has always been my thing. Conversation naturally ensues, real conversation I mean, not the polite 'how've you been?' crap.

We delve deeper and deeper into our lives. I learn that Ryan's been single for about a year now, he says that he's finally reached a state of closure. I tell him that I haven't had a serious relationship in years, just flings and short term things.

He tells me that Sharpay is doing well and that she's just given birth to a baby girl, who she named Saluki in honor of her own dog inspired name. I say that the poor girl had better have a nice middle name to go by. He laughs and says her middle name is Magnolia after Sharpay's mother-in-law. Now we're both laughing and it's really starting to feel like old times.

After we've pretty much covered everything that's happened to us in the last few years we move into rougher waters, the past. At first we just talk about our old friends and how they're lives are going.

Ryan's heard that Gabriella and Troy actually did get married, after seeing other people for three years. I fill him in on Martha and how she got a job as a professional dancer but shortly after shattered her kneecap and hasn't danced since. He jokes that all my news is depressing and honestly I have to agree. I think I _ha__ve_ become a bit more cynical as the years have gone by, I tell him I just need a good man to fall in love with and I'll be happy again. I'm just joking when I say this but he looks at me sharply and we sit in an awkward silence yet again.

In a brave, and frankly uncharacteristically blunt movement I touch his arm.

"Ryan I think we need to talk." I pause letting that sink in, "About us."

"Us now?" Ryan asks and I see that he seems stony. I guess he has a right to be but I thought he might have gotten over the things that I said, "Or us back then?"

"Both." I answer knowing full well that we will either become the closest of friends after tonight or the bitterest of enemies. Suddenly Ryan laughs and raises his glass.

"There's no point in arguing about anything that happened if we don't argue about everything that happened." He says. I smile and raise my glass as well.

"We'll start from the beginning." I agree.

And I feel genuinely happy as I sit next to Ryan. How can one person change my life so much? As I sit half drunk toasting my own ended relationship with him I know. Our old relationship might be long over but a new, more meaningful one was just beginning.

**Please review to let me know if I should continue this. If it isn't interesting or well written I can edit and re-post this chapter but if the plot is the problem then I'll just delete it. **

**Thanks. **


End file.
